Mates for Life
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Having a mate is one thing, but having a mate that's your Alpha's sister is another. Will Scott get in the way of that or will he let his sister be happy? This was written for me by my good friend iknightWriter! please give this a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Liam's pov:**

Ever since I had gotten bitten by Scott McCall my life has completely changed. Literally, I turn into a freakin werewolf every full moon and apparently being an I.E.D. doesn't make it any better. Scott told me that what I needed was an anchor. Something would bring back my human side and help me control my wolf. I need to find an anchor soon because I really don't know how much longer Scott's roar is going to bring me back.

"It's looks like they are going after the humans of the pack." Derek says at the pack meeting.

"So that means Sam and Stiles need someone to protect them until we can solve this with problem." Scott says.

"Excuse me I don't need protecting." Both Sam and Stiles speak at the same time. It doesn't come as a shock to any of us. Those two have been trouble since the moment I met them.

Sam McCall and Stiles Stilinski are exactly alike in every way personality-wise. Appearance-wise is a different story.  
>While Stiles is a boy and about 5'11 with brown hair and brown eyes, Sam is a girl and about 5'1 with strawberry blonde eyes and green eyes.<p>

But Scott and the others do the wise thing and ignores their outburst, "Okay, Derek you're with Stiles," Stiles doesn't even bother to hide his amusement with being paired with Derek. Personally, I think the two of them have something going on and they're just pretending to hate each other.

"And Liam you're with Sam."  
>"Are you sure?" I question him, "I mean I haven't exactly learn how to control the shift yet."<p>

"Don't worry." Scott assures me, "You're almost there."

It must have been my imagination, but I swear I hear her mumble, "You're a dead man Scott McCall." All Scott does is smile at her. He sends me a look and I can't help, but think the same thing.  
>XXXX<br>Derek was right about the witches wanting the humans of the pack. There's one right now, with Sam right in her arms with a dagger near her throat.

"It seems your Alpha was stupid enough to have his least experienced beta protect one of his humans." She says at me. "Especially one that has such a strong connection to him."

"Let her go." I command holding back a growl.

The witch gives me a laugh, "Or what? You'll kill me?" She says with an evil smirk, "I know that you can't fully control your wolf little beta."

"You don't know anything about him." Sam says with a struggle.

"Oh really?" She presses the dagger up against Sam's throat and this time I feel the growl come from my throat and my eyes starting to glow. "I know that the boy doesn't have an anchor and a wolf without one is a dangerous one."

"Says the one with a dagger on my neck." Sam claims. "I rather take my chances with a wolf with no anchor than a witch who wants me dead for the hell of it."

For some reason the witch seems quite pleased at Sam's statement, "Then let's test that theory." The witch gives me a knowing glare and readies the dagger.  
>Something inside me snaps and I feel myself shift completely. In a manner of seconds, the only sounds I hear are the witch's screaming as I dig my claws into her and Sam's steady heartbeat.<p>

"Liam." I hear Sam's voice out my name, but I also can feel the wolf ready to have a go at its next victim. Sam had managed to get out the way. She gets closer and I try to regain control of myself. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her.

"Liam." She says my name once more calmly. I feel a growl rumble through my throat, but it doesn't seem like Sam it going to back away.

The wolf sense this, "Liam, it's okay." Sam tells me.

"Get…away."

"I'm not going anywhere," She declares, "I meant what I said. I rather take a chance on a wolf without an anchor than someone who wants me dead without a reason." She steps closer.

"Step back." I say, but in the process I step back as well, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." I didn't hear any blips or ticks in her heart. Her heart is still steady almost like she wasn't afraid. This time Sam is standing right in front me. She's covered in blood, but it's not her own. I see the wolf place a claw on her face.

"You want to test that theory?"

I don't get a verbal answer like I expect. I can't really explain what happens to me. All of the sudden I feel a sense of calm and relief wash over me as Sam places a kiss. I can feel my body shift back. I can feel the anger disappearing and being replaced with something else. Something humane.

She pulls away with a smile on her face, "Holy hell." She breaths out, "What just happened?"

"I think I just found my anchor." I pull her back into another kiss.

"So…" Sam later says as we enter her bedroom, "I'm your anchor." We both sit down on her bed.

"Yeah," I breathe out, "I know you didn't ask for-"

"I don't mind." She cuts in.  
>"You don't?"<p>

"Not at all." She tells me with a smile.

The wolf is more than pleased at what had been said. I give into the instinct and take her into my arms and pull into a long kiss. It wasn't even like I had to fight for control because she gave in to me easily. Her hands wrap around my neck as guide down onto her bed. I get this urge to mark her.

"I'm going to mark you." I find myself telling her.

Sam easily tilts her next to the side baring her next for me. I lean in and kiss over the pulse of her next and feel my fangs retracting. This time I'm not worried, this time I can feel the control I have.

"Hey guys-" Scott's voice suddenly filled the air, "Oh good God! Not again."

Both Sam and I quickly jump right back into the siting up position.

"Scott what's wrong!" Kira's voice echoes through the house.

"I caught my sister and Liam making out!" Scott yells back at her. I can hear Kira laughing from downstairs, "What the hell is going on?!" He asks us.

"She's my anchor," I tell him. Scott's face went from shock to excitement.

It seem like forever, before he actually said anything. "I knew you would find it." He finally spoke.

"Wait," I say, "You're not mad?"

"No, but maybe next time you could warn me that you're going to be making out with my sister when I get home."

Later, Scott, Kira, Sam, and I were watching when I realized something Scott had said earlier.

"Hey, Scott what did you mean, by 'not again'?" I ask.

"He caught Stiles and Derek in an even more compromising position than the two of you." Kira answers.

Scott gets up to leave to take Kira home, "Hey, keep your hands to yourself."Scott says as he grabs his and Kira's dirt bike helmets from upstairs.

"Don't worry Scott I will." I tell him when he comes back down. He gives me a laugh and a headshake, "I wasn't actually talking about you this time." "You can leave now," Sam says shooting daggers at him,

Scott ignores her as usual and hands Kira her helmet. "Or I'll put mountain ash around the house."

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna bet?"

Then Sam and Scott did the whole McCall sibling nonverbal communication battle. In the end Scott gives in and rolls his eyes.

"Fine, just keep it PG."

"Bye guys." Kira says as they walk out the door.

As soon as Sam and I hear the dirt bike leave the drive way she turns to me.

"So how long do you think we have?" Sam asks. I can still hear the dirt bike, but it was now a good two blocks away.

"About half hour tops." I say not really thinking about why she is asking such a question. I get the answer the moment I find her placing herself right in my lap. "Good," she says with a smile on her face,

"Then we can get back to this." She leans in a places a kiss right on my lips. It feels just as it did earlier. Her hand cupping the back of head as I pull her in closer to where I can practically feel her heart racing. The sound of her heart beating makes me want to mark her.

"I'm going to mark you." I find myself telling her again. Sam easily complies as she bares her neck to the side for me.

I lean in and kiss over the pulse of her neck and feel my fangs retracting. It's the feeling as I felt from the bedroom. The need. The want. The wolf. The instinct. I scrap my fangs gently across her neck, not wanting to hurt her. I know she's my anchor, but for reason I feel as if she maybe more,

"Come on Liam." She whispers in my ear and that was really all I need.

I feel my mouth suddenly get filled with the taste of blood. Sam's blood, but it doesn't taste like metal or iron. In fact, it tastes sweet almost like cotton candy.

"Wow," I say pulling back from neck, "

You taste sweet."

"Well, you know what they say." She says.

"What?" "Girls are made up of sugar, spice, and everything nice."

"You're a regular comedian."

"Thank you." She says with a smile. "I'll be here all week."

It was the end of lacrosse practice I walk over to Scott and Stiles. They were busy trying to pull down each other's underwear for some unknown reason (I've learned not to question it). "

Hey, Scott can I talk to you?" Both Scott and Stiles look at me, "

Alone."

"Oh I smell Alpha business." Stiles says quickly throwing on his clothes,

"I gotta go anyway. Derek's waiting on me." As Stiles walk by I see that there is a bite mark on his neck.

"Did Derek do that?" I ask,

"You know bite Stiles on purpose?"

"Yep," Scott says, "And quite frankly I'm glad it finally happened.

Those two have been dancing around each other for two years now.

What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…uh…" I start to say. I suddenly felt nervous. After all this was Scott. My Alpha and I just so happened to bite his sister that ended up having the same kind of mark Stiles was currently wearing on his neck, "

It's about Sam."

"Is there something wrong with my sister?" Scott asks in a very low tone with his eyes glowing red.

"No…no." I find myself saying quickly,"No. I just- I had this urge to mark her." I finally confessed. S

cott then steps into my face.

"And did you?" He asks me with a head tilt, "Did you mark my sister?"

"Um…yes." I hear a growl coming from Scott's throat.

"And?" His fangs were now out.

I suddenly feel like I need to submit to him or something.

"She tasted like sweet like cotton candy." Scott then leans away from me and turns back to his locker,

"Okay." He says. His moods suddenly changing back to something more relaxing.

"You're not going to kill me?"

That's when Scott does the unexpected. He starts laughing at me. I look at him wide-eyed,

"Do you want to share what you find so extremely funny?"

"Remember when I told you that you had to find an anchor? Something that could bring back your human side?" Scott finally asks me. "

Yes." "Well," Scott says with a deep breath, "There's a part I left out."

"And what part would that be?"

"Well an anchor isn't just something or someone that can bring you back." He tells me, "It's someone that you spend the rest of your life with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask not getting it.

Scott roll his eyes at me,

"Dude you and my sister are mates. That's why she tasted sweet to you."

"What?!"

"Yeah, imagine how I felt when I saw your mark on her neck last night." He deadpans at me.

"You pulled a Deaton on me."

"That I did." He says with amusement.

"You and your sister think you're so funny." I say to him,

"If you knew that then why did you pull an Alpha moment on me?"

"Because she's my baby sister," He explains, "And if you hurt her. There will be hell to pay."

After Scott did his big brother duty of fully and thoroughly threatening me I walk to my car and see that Sam was waiting by it.

"By the look on your face I guess Scott told you." Sam tells me softly. "Let's not forget threatening." "Of course he did." "I blame you for that." "I think I can live with that," She says taking my hand, "After all, I have forever to make it up to you."

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Later:Liam's pov**

"He hasn't done anything to me yet." I tell Stiles as we both sitting in the library studying.

"Why would he do anything to you?" Stiles questions me while fixing the mesh on his lacrosse stick.

"I broke up with his sister." "

To keep her safe." "But she's my mate."

"It's a werewolf's job to keep their mate safe." Stiles repeats. Only this time I hear him repeating it as if he was reading off a card or something. "

You are completely unhelpful." "

What do you want me to say?" Stiles finally snaps at me,

"You did the right thing? Yes, but at what cost. Is it worth having to be in pain and fighting the instinct to take what's yours?"

"Stiles-"

"No, I've had it with every werewolf thinking that just because Sam and I don't have wolf powers we can't take care of ourselves."

Stiles then gets up and stomps away from the table, just as Scott appears.

"What was that all about?" I ask him as we both watch Stiles stomp off toward the other end of the library.

At the end I catch sight of Sam waiting for him and they both shot a glare at me, before she got up as well and they both walk out in the opposite direction.

"Derek broke up with Stiles two months ago," Scott shares with me. He then turns and looks at me, "Just like you did with my sister." "

Look Scott I-" "I know that you only did it to protect her." He says in a smooth voice, "But you guys fail to realize that both Sam and Stiles are too stubborn to see your way." "

Well I tried to talk to her, but she-"

"Blew some wolfsbane in your face and walked away without a word?" Scott fills in.

I give him a questioning look and he hunches his shoulder,

"Sam filled me in and Stiles did the same thing to Derek. They're hurting and being you guys mates isn't exactly easy."

"Well, it's not easy for me either." I said quietly, "My wolf hasn't been happy these past two full moons."

"You could try talking to her again." Scott suggests to me, "Only this time wear a mask or something." He says with a smile on his face.

"You're not funny." I deadpan at him, "Maybe I should wait till she's ready."

"Yeah, you definitely should." Scott says with a grin on his face.

The rest of the day without incident. I was in my room studying when I heard a knock,

"Come in." But the knock continued to happen until I look up from my books and see that it's Sam. It takes a second for me to register that she is outside my bedroom window, which was on the second floor.

"Sam!" I quickly leap from my bed and quickly grab a hold of her after I open the window, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone." She tells me, once I manage to calm down.

"So climbing to a second story window was a better idea," I say to her.

I start to check her over to make she didn't have any scraps or bruises. I couldn't help it, it was the bond.

"You could've broken your neck." I tell her in a soft voice.

"Yeah, well it would've healed." She says.

That's when I notice that her eyes had a glow to them. A yellow glow. "

How?" "I ask Scott for the bite."

She explains to me, "When you told me that I wouldn't understand how it would feel if something bad happened to me I asked for it." "

Why?"

"Because Liam I freaking love you. I have always loved you and I want us to be together and it seemed like the only way for that to actually happen was if Scott gave me and Stiles the bite."

"Wait you and Stiles are both werewolves? For how long?"

"About two months. And Stiles isn't a werewolf. He's a mage now. Not every wolf bite turns everyone into a werewolf."

"You've been a wolf two months? How could I not notice?"

"Remember that Wolfsbane I blew in your face?"

"You blocked out your scent." Apparently Wolfsbane had a lot more use than just poisoning werewolves,

"That's why you were wearing gloves."

Sam gives me a nod.

"I hope you're not mad. I did it for us. You don't have to worry about protecting me anymore." She takes a hold of my hand,

"This mating bond we have hasn't been an easy thing to feel. It's like my wolf knows that another part of her is missing. You're that missing piece."

She then cups my cheek and places a kiss on my lips and the feeling I get is electric. Through the kiss it was like I could feel our two wolves howl together in harmony. I pull her in closer and led her over to my bed with me towering over her as our kiss doesn't break. Our bodies move in sync as we desperately try to have more contact. I slip my hand under her shirt and instantly feel a rumble vibrate through her body. I break the kiss and see that her eyes are glowing and I can feel mine glowing as well. Almost as if it were like a calling. A calling for us to seal the bond completely. "

Do you feel it too?" She asks me softly.

"Yeah," I reply, "Are you sure you want to?"

She too then runs her hand down my back causing me to release a small growl,

"Yeah." That was all the answer both me and my wolf need.

I quickly remove her shirt along with mine and start to kiss her from her lips to her neck.

"I'm never letting you go again." I tell just as bite down into her neck.

Later Sam and I were cuddling under the covers on my bed when we both received a message from Stiles. We exchange curious looks and open and see that it was video. When Sam pushes play on the screen: "Look who decided we should get back together." Stiles says on video.

He then turns the camera toward a kid who was pouting on the sofa away from the camera. There were ears on top of his head.

"This isn't funny Stiles." The kid says in a familiar growling tone.

"Relax, Derek." Stiles says clearly not even trying to not to laugh.

"Deaton will be here soon to fix it." "You better not tell anyone about this." Stiles turns the camera back to him and flashes that mischievous smile of his,

"Don't worry no one will ever find out." The video ends with him winking. I see that are other recipients as well.

"Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"Deaton will be here soon to fix it."

"You better not tell anyone about this." Stiles turns the camera back to him and flashes that mischievous smile of his.

"Don't worry no one will ever find out." The video ends with him winking.


End file.
